L'amour du danger
by Tail-Tail
Summary: UA.L'inspecteur Drago Malfoy doir relever le plus grand défi de tout sa carrière.Arrêter un celebre voleur de bijoux sexy  à souhait.Qui l'a mis au defi de l'arrêter et Drago malefoy gagne toujours...
1. Chapter 1

L'amour du danger

Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

Auteur : Tail-Tail

Prairing : Drago/Harry

Genre : Romance et angst

Rating : M

Avertissement : Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est la réponse a un défi de sista malefoy et après une attente interminable voici enfin : L'amour du danger!!! **P.S.** Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard ne m'en veut pas trop et juste pour toi voici le prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre.

**OooooooooO**

**Prologue**

À bout de souffle, une femme tremblait au coin d'une ruelle qui descendait vers un petit lac. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Chaque respiration lui meurtrissait les poumons. Ses pieds nus saignaient, blesse par les pierres; un manteau léger collait a son dos. Elle vit luire les lampadaires au bout de la ruelle et aussitôt entendit les meurtriers pousser un cri de joie en obliquant vers le lac. Étouffant un sanglot, elle recommença à courir le long de la berge. Elle n'arriverait pas à leur échapper. Sa terreur fit place à une résignation désespérée. Dans un dernier halètement, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses bourreaux. La femme, épouvante essayait de retrouver son souffle. Des visages reflétant une haine sauvage l'encerclèrent. Ils étaient si proches qu'elle sentait déjà leur sueur et leurs haleines avinées. Tout ce qu'elle vit fur le canon du fusil et la balle qui fusa a une vitesse vertigineuse. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son mari qu'elle rejoignait dans l'au-delà. La balle troua alors son front.

**OooooooooO**

**Je sais, je sais. C'est très court, trop court même c'est pour cela que je donne le premier chapitre en plus alors allez vite cliquer sur la petite flèche si le prologue vous a intrigue. Et encore** **désolée pour le retard.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

Auteur : Tail-Tail

Prairing : Drago/Harry

Genre : Romance et angst

Rating : M

Avertissement : Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

Note de l'auteur : Voici la suite du prologue. Bonne lecture. Je vous avertis Harry dans cette fic est du genre très sulfureux et sensuel, mais toujours aussi courageux et sympathique.

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 1**

Drago Malfoy était un jeune homme de 31 ans à qui la vie souriait. Premièrement, il était extrêmement riche, héritier d'une grande dynastie, les Malfoy. Deuxièmement, il avait très bien réussie sa carrière dans les forces de l'ordre. Il avait rapidement gravi les échelons pour être finalement promu inspecteur. Et troisièmement Dame Nature l'avait doté d'un physique plus qu'avantageux. Physique dont il usait et abusait pour séduire et ainsi obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, était une de ses nombreuses victimes. Blaise étant assistant procureur, il était amené à travailler avec Drago sur certaines affaires. Drago avait ainsi profité de l'influence dont Blaise bénéficiait pour obtenir des mandats ou bien des commissions rogatoires qu'il n'aurait jamais obtenues par la voie honnête.

Avec ses méthodes peu orthodoxes il ne se faisait pas que des amis. Il devait constamment surveiller son entourage. Plusieurs étaient attirés par son argent ou son nom prestigieux. Rares étaient ses amis et encore plus rares, ceux qui bénéficiaient de son affection sans condition.

Par contre il y avait ombre au tableau. À l'âge de 15 ans ses parents avaient disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses. La police après enquête avait conclu l'affaire non résolue et avait été mise aux oubliettes. Alors à l'âge de 15 ans Drago avait du commencer de s'occuper de son petit frère âge de 5 ans a l'époque. Son petit frère, Lilianan, avait aujourd'hui 21 ans. Il faisait des études universitaires en sexologie, domaine dans lequel il excellait, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Vraiment tout réussissait Drago… enfin jusqu'à maintenant. L'inspecteur Malfoy allait enfin rencontrer un défi à sa grandeur.

** OooooooooO**

Dans les beaux quartiers de l'Angleterre, une silhouette toute en noir était accrochée à un immeuble. Les gants noirs serraient la corde à nœuds, une corde fine et légère, mais plus résistante qu'un câble d'acier, nécessaire à sa survie. Ce système d'alarme se révélait plus efficace que prévu, mais pas inviolable rien n'est jamais inviolable. Le travail préparatoire avait été accompli en quelques heures sur ordinateur, grâce à un logiciel de son invention. Précaution élémentaire, l'alarme avait été désactivée. Une mince pellicule de sueur luisait sur son front cercle d'une cagoule noire, n'était pas causée par la peur, mais par la concentration. Son activité nécessitant une concentration ardue.

Tout le corps devait être entraîné, entretenu, soigné comme celui d'une danseuse étoile ou d'un athlète olympique. Le physique et le mental d'un voleur de haut niveau sont aussi importants, sinon plus, que les outils dont il se servait pour forcer une serrure ou neutraliser une alarme. Même s'il y avait eu un défilé de carnaval accompagne d'une fanfare torniturante, la silhouette en noir n'y aurait pas prêté attention. Seule comptait la réalité corde. Une glissade, une prise manquée, une seconde d'inattention auraient été sanctionnées par une mort atroce. L'échec lui était interdit.

C'est ainsi que centimètre par centimètre le sol se rapprochait. Lorsque les semelles de ses chaussures se posèrent sans bruit sur les dalles, personne n'entendit le rire de triomphe, trop bref et quasiment imperceptible, de la silhouette en noir. Elle prit le temps de savourer son exploit avant de prendre tranquillement le chemin du retour.

** OooooooooO**

Les vêtements éparpillés au sol révélaient sans aucun doute l'activité qui s'y était passés la veille. Deux silhouettes étaient allongées sous un drap fin. Une masse de cheveux blond dorée étaient visibles ainsi qu bras musclé. La sonnerie du cellulaire vrilla alors les tympans de l'inspecteur Malfoy. Avec un grognement mécontent il se pencha et réussit à extirper le portable de la poche de son pantalon. C'est d'une voix revêche qu'il répondit :

- Inspecteur Malfoy à l'appareil.

- Chef on a besoin de vous ici, dit une voix. Malfoy reconnu alors la noix de son assistant Peter.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? répondit l'inspecteur d'une voix teinte de curiosité face au ton hilare de Peter.

- Non monsieur. Le mieux c'est de le voir que de le croire.

- C'est si incroyable que ça Peter.

-Oh oui!

Sans plus poser de questions, Drago raccrocha, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de la chambre, laissant l'autre individu dans le lit.

** OooooooooO**

**Je sais que côt**é** longueur cela fait plutôt pitié, mais j'essayerais de faire mieux. Si l'envie vous en prends vous pouvez vos commentaires, vos appréciations ou vos critiques.**


End file.
